Cheating
by TheAmericanPrussian
Summary: Amelia catches her boyfriend Ivan cheating on her. Now Ivan has to try to win her back. Features: Fem!America and Protective!Fem!Canada Human AU
1. Chapter 1

Hello loves~ Well I need to apologize. I haven't updated my stories in a while :( *cries* My muse for my stories has seen fit to run off and I'm too lazy to chase it and get it back. So as an apology, a Rusame two shot! Have fun!

Disclaimer: TheAmericanPrussian is not claiming to own Axis Powers Hetalia or related works.

* * *

"Amelia please, listen to me!" Ivan pleaded, stepping towards his (ex)girlfriend, Amelia Jones. The American girl sobbed and shook her head violently, "NO! Why should I? You cheated on me Ivan! Again!"

The Russian man flinched, "sunflower please, I..." Amelia held up a hand, "I-I don't care Ivan, just go." Ivan crossed his arms over his chest, "no. I won't leave until you let me explain. It was just sex, there weren't any feelings involved." Amelia scoffed, "Does Yao know that? You seem to like running back to him whenever we have problems! Well I've had it! Ivan Braginski from this moment on your ass is dumped!" She yelled, turning and stomping back into her apartment, slamming the door behind her.

As soon as the door closed a switch flipped in the American woman. Amelia sobbed and leaned against the yellow painted walls, all her previous bravado abandoning her. 'W-why would he do something like this? Again? Am I not good enough for him? Why does he keep going back to Yao?' She thought, hugging her knees to her chest.

They had been together for nearly two years, the pair having met in their junior year of high school and getting together the year after. They had admittedly had a lot of problems in the beginning, Amelia's free, independent spirit clashing with Ivan's protective nature, but they had worked through all of them.

Well, most of them. One wedge separated the pair, Ivan's Chinese ex-boyfriend, Yao Wang. From what Amelia knew Yao and Ivan dated from freshman year to halfway through junior year. Ivan had broken up with Yao, the reason being only known to the two of them, but that hadn't stopped Yao. The Chinese boy was in love with the Russian, and slightly resented Amelia for dating Ivan. Though he wasn't happy with the couple, Yao hadn't attempted to break them up, until now it seemed.

Amelia felt tears began to slid down her cheeks, she'd never be as good as the pretty raven haired Chinese man would she? 'He's kind and polite, he cooks really well, he gets amazing marks and is really smart, I can't compare with him, no wonder Ivan likes him more than me,' Amelia though miserably. A sharp ring cut the girl out of her depressing thoughts.

She blinked and reached into her pocket, pulling out her cellphone. Maddy, her twin, was calling her. "H-hello?" She said, trying, and failing to keep her voice steady. "Amelia? Are you alright? What happened?" Madeline said, uncharacteristically skipping niceties. "W-why w-wouldn't I be ok dude? I'm fine HAHAHAHA!" The other blonde sighed, "Amelia what happened? I know something happened between you and Ivan, tell me now."

Amelia sobbed a little at his name, "h-how did you know about that?" "Ivan called Kat in tears, he blubbered something about you before hanging up the phone. Now tell me what happened or I'll send Arthur to get it out of you." The older twin paled a bit at the thought of their older brother getting involved.

Arthur, for all his aloofness, was an extremely protective older brother. If he knew what had happened, there was no telling what he would do. "Ivan cheated on me, I broke up with him," she choked out, forcing a sob down.

"That son of a bitch," Maddy swore, oddly (and creepily) calm, "Amelia I'm going to get my hockey stick, I'll be right back." "NONONONO! No hockey sticks!" Amelia yelled, panicked, "c-can you just come down here, I-I need to be with someone."

The younger twin contemplated that. "Alright I'll be down in a minute with a tub of ice cream," the Canadian said, "see you in a minute." 'Click' Amelia hiccupped and stood up, wiping tears from her eyes. She wandered into her living room, plopping down in her old, used couch. Sobbing quietly she grabbed the blanket off the back, unfolding it and wrapping to soft knit blanket around her shoulders.

Her front door opened and Madeline stepped inside, a tub of maple and chocolate flavored ice cream in her hand. "Hey Amelia," she said, smiling softly, "I brought ice cream. Maple chocolate swirl, they finally started selling it again at the grocery store." Amelia smiled slightly, "I hope you aren't planning on getting any, 'cause I'm so going to eat it all."

The younger twin giggled slightly, "you have to share Amelia! You still keep your spoons next to the sink right?" Amelia nodded, snuggling deeper into her blanket. Maddy slipped into the kitchen, quickly retrieving two spoons before coming back into the living room. She walked over to her normally boisterous twin and sat down, popping open the container of ice cream.

The two sisters talked, Madeline frowning when the topic of Ivan's cheating came back up. Amelia steered her off the topic, eventually managing to convince her sister to watch Iron Man with her. The two eventually nodded off to sleep, the empty tub of ice laying forgotten on the table.

* * *

Alright it is now half done! I'll finish this either later tonight or tomorrow, depends off I get sick of typing. But for those of you that are reading 'Guardian Angels' I have that chapter written up I just need to type it. And then I have a Jackrabbit is short story to finish. I seem to managed to grab on to the tail coat of my muse by writing small stories. Considering this is my first short story I never knew how fun, and surprisingly challenging, one slash two shots are. I kinda like it!

TheAmericanPrussian out!


	2. Chapter 2

Damn it I hope you people are happy! I uploaded (and wrote) this while I an on vacation! I hope you people are happy with yourselves! Being nice and giving awesome feedback and stuff!

* * *

"Kesesese! Damn, you fucked up dude!" Ivan scowled at his companion, "I realized this before Gilbert. Your input is not necessary."

Gilbert smirked, "you did! Therefore I get to laugh at you before saving your pale ass from the hell fire that is a pissed off Madeline Williams-Jones." Ivan frowned, "Madeline? Who is Madeline? My girlfriend's name is Amelia."

Gilbert face palmed, "Madeline? Ya know Amelia's younger sister? Really scary when pissed off? Actually scratch that. The hell fires that are pissed off Arthur Kirkland-Jones and Madeline Williams-Jones." Ivan groaned, "damn it, I forgot about Arthur." The self proclaimed Prussian cackled, "oh man you're fucked."

The Russian glared at his friend, "I would prefer to get Amelia before either of her siblings get involved. There is a reason I came to you other than to be laughed at." Gilbert rolled his eyes, "sure, sure dude. First off you cheated on her with Yao right?" Ivan sighed and nodded, "yes, again."

Gilbert stared at him, "AGAIN! ARE YOU BLOODY INSANE YOU CRAZY BASTARD!" "Arthur is rubbing off on you," Ivan pointed out blandly. The albino growled, "infectious British boyfriends aside, again are you crazy? You'll be lucky if Arthur doesn't tear off your dick and eat it for dinner!"

Ivan sighed, "I realized this Gilbert. That's why I'm here. To avoid being castrated by your crazy British boyfriend." "Keseseses, then you've come to the right place! Push comes to shove I distract Arthur while you jump out the window," Gilbert laughed. Ivan rolled his eyes, "Gilbert your apartment is on the seventh floor. If I jumped out I would most likely die."

Gilbert shrugged, "better than getting your dick ripped off by Arthur. Anyway if you want to get Amelia back the first thing to do is to get Yao off your back. If he's still chasing you Amelia's going to assume the next time you have a fight you'll go straight back to him.

Second, drop flowers on her doorstep with an apology note then ambush her at some point and give her a big bouquet of roses and tell her how much she means to you and how you're so sorry and you'll never do this again. Then if your lucky you'll get her back.

Third, don't look at me like that, there's a third step. Third take her on a lot of dates and give her flowers and chocolates or what ever the hell she likes and be absolutely sickeningly sweet for a couple months."

Ivan looked at him, surprised, "I was not aware you were capable of romantic sentiments like that Gilbert." The other waves him off, "I've had do this to Arthur a couple times. Now go! I want to see you epically fail!" The taller groaned, "thank you for having so much faith in me Gilbert."

Amelia's PoV

The delicious smell of pancakes woke the American the next day. Amelia groaned and sat up, noticing her Canadian pillow had disappeared.

Madeline poked her head around the corner, "oh Amelia you're up! I made pancakes do you want a few?" Amelia frowned, what was her sister doing here? The events from yesterday flooded back into her mind. Amelia frowned, a huge weight seeming to settle on her chest. "Just a few," she said, drawing her knees into her chest.

Madeline frowned but nodded, turning back to the cooking pancakes. A few minutes later the pancakes finished and Madeline put them on the table, Amelia wandering into the kitchen. The two sisters ate in silence, the only noise being the ticking of Amelia's clock on the wall.

Amelia stood up, her plate in hand. The American walked over to the sink, placing her dishes in the sink. Madeline frowned, "you don't want anymore Amelia? Usually you have at least four. "I'm fine dude! Just not very hungry," Amelia replied.

'DING!' Amelia's doorbell went off. Amelia walked over to the door curiously, "wonder who that is. You and Arthur are the only ones who come around often." She opened the door, only to be greeted with an empty hallway. "Amelia, who is it?" Madeline called. "No one! Someone ding dong ditched me!" She yelled back. Amelia turned to close the door. A flash of white caught her attention.

On her doorstep was a bouquet of white and pink tulips. The girl picked up the flowers. A small note was tucked into the blossoms. Amelia reached in and opened the note 'Dear Sunflower, I messed up. I cheated on you with Yao and I know that was horrible and completely unfair to you. I know it does not make up for what I did but nevertheless I'm sorry. -Ivan'

Madeline came around the corner, "Amelia? What's taking so long? You've been standing there for a couple minutes." Amelia turned around, revealing the flowers to her sister. Madeline gasped, "are those..." Amelia nodded, "from Ivan? Yeah."

Madeline looked at the bouquet, "do you even know what those are?" She asked bluntly. Amelia rolled her eyes, "yes, I know that they're tulips. You get enough of these thing from that weird boyfriend of yours for me not too." Madeline glared at her sister, "Lars is not weird! Anyway those are white and pink tulips, they're apology flowers. He wants to get back together." Amelia gave her a bewildered look, "how'd you get that from a bunch of flowers?"

Madeline face palmed, "certain flowers have certain meanings Amelia! White tulips represent forgiveness, usually from a loved one, and pink tulips represent affection. He's trying to say that he cares and even though he cheated he still wants to be with you." Amelia looked down at the flowers then up again at her sister, a steely resolved expression on her face. "I'm going to talk to him."

* * *

Don don don! I meant to wrap this up this chapter but it wouldn't come to me. So yep! One more update!

TheAmericanPrussian out!


End file.
